My Life With Him
by MoMo4everz
Summary: What happens when James' sister happens to be in an abusive relationship and needs help and love. Kendall/OC James/Carlos Logan/Camille M for later chapters
1. Save Me

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! but the plot!

Chapter 1: Save Me

She entered the room with tears running down her face. The hand print on her face was visible. She sat down next to her best friend and he looked over as she let out a tiny moan in pain.

"Hey Amber, are you okay?" He asked trying to see her face that she was hiding with her hair.

"Fine." She squeaked out ashamed to show her face.

"You can tell me anything, Ambs." He said turning to her.

"I know Kendall, but you would kill him if I told you what happened." She mumbled

"Who?" Kendall asked hoping he was wrong.

"Jett." Amber answered.

"What did I tell you about him? Amber look at me and please tell me what he's doing!" Kendall begged.

Amber looked at Kendall and he felt his heartbreak.

"H-he hits you?" Kendall stuttered out.

Amber chocked back a sob and nodded.

"Damn it." Kendall muttered and pulled Amber close and let her cry.

"Just promise you won't try to kill him, please for me." She whispered into his ear.

"You know I can't promise that." Kendall said

"Please for me?" She begged as she pulled away.

"Fine, I love you, Ambs. I don't want to see you hurt." Kendall said as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Amber's phone went off, she sighed as she looked at it.

"I got to go." Amber says and gets up.

She kissed Kendall's cheek as she gets up. She runs out just as James, Carlos, and Logan came in. They all see the handprint as they came in and then watched the door close.

"What the hell was that on her face?" James roared out, like the over protective brother he is.

Kendall looked crushed and then he spoke.

"He hits her. He fucking hits her!" Kendall yelled then started to cry.

James knew how much Kendall loved his sister, but he was afraid of what the outcome would be. He slammed his fist into the wall and stormed out of the apartment to look for his sister's so called boyfriend.

James' P.O.V:

When I found him, he had my baby sister's wrist in a death grip, and was yelling something. She pulled her wrist away and yelled something back and his hand came up and collided with her face. I ran to them and tackled Jett. I started to pound his face in.

"Don't ever touch her again!" I yelled

I stood up and kicked him a few good times then picked up Amber and went home.

Amber's P.O.V:

James put me down and I sat down next to Kendall who wrapped an arm around me. I looked and saw he was crying.

"Kenny you okay?" I asked and wiped away his tears.

"Ambs I'll be fine." Kendall answered and hugged me.

Logan came over and looked over my face and wrist.

"How long has this been going on?" Carlos asked as he came out of his and James' room.

"About 4 months." I mumbled

"4 MONTHS!" James yelled

"James, please listen to me." I begged

"You didn't tell us this for 4 months! What the hell, Amber!" James yelled

"James, I'm sorry." I cried out

I was glad that Kendall hadn't let go that much cause just then I broke down crying. The rest of the guys ran over and hugged me.

"Ambs talk to us." James said

"He said he would kill you guys if I told anyone." I mumbled out.

"He is a bastard and we will keep you safe, don't worry." Carlos said and stood like a super hero that made me smile.

"I love you guys." I said trying to hug all of them at once.

"Having a problem there?" Kendall asked

I laughed and nodded. The boys let go of ma and I hugged them one by one starting with Logan, to Carlos, then James, and lastly Kendall.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"What do you want to do?" James asked

"Ice skate." I said and smiled

The guys smiled and we went to get ready. I came out in a Supre peace printed ragian sweater, over a definition packet tank, with old blue supa skinny jeans and plaid print converse. I noticed Kendall staring and I blushed and let my bangs cover my face.

"You ready to go Ambs?" James asked

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

We got in the car and I got in the very back. Kendall slid in next to me. James and Carlos in front of us and Logan was driving and he brought Camille. James was still pissed, (AN: Jarlos! :D) and Carlos was calming him down as with little kisses and what not. My brother, the "lady's man" was gay and I am proud of him. Besides him and Carlos are the cutest couple, right next to Logan and Camille, but they are always on and off. Very confusing. I felt lonely, now I know how Kendall feels. I snuggled into his side ready to get on the ice, since I haven't been skating since I got with Jett. It was too cold for him. Just then Kendall wrapped his arm around me. I bit back a smile and looked up to see James looking at me. He sighed and nodded then turned back to Carlos. I smiled so big it hurt my face. James gave me his approval. I think I need to tell him, but how? I pulled out my phone and texted James for help. I heard him choke back a laugh and then I received a text message. Just kiss him! It read and I bit my lip. I put my phone away and wondered what Kendall's lips would feel like against mine. I pressed my fingers tips to my lips, lost in thought.

"Ambs we're here, let's go." Kendall said and moved his arm. I nodded and sat up. We got up and headed inside we all sat down and put on our skates except Camille, who had to rent some. I stood up and so did Kendall. He held out his hand and I grabbed it and we headed onto the ice. I skated and felt myself slowly start to smile.

"I feel like I'm home." I said to Kendall.

He smiled and I felt my stomach flipped. These feeling have been here for so long you would think they wouldn't be this strong.

"Do you remember our dance?" Kendall asked

"Of course." I said and he skated closer to me.

We slowly started to skate around each other and moving swiftly and when we finished his lips where inches away from mine. I slowly leaned in and he closed the gap and kissed me. I felt numb; I thought my heart stopped in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying every second of it. We pulled away and looked down.

"Um…" Kendall started to speak then slowly started to fade off.

He let go of me and slowly and skated away. I sighed and looked over to my brother who gave me a small smile and thumbs up. I half smiled and sighed, then slowly started to skate around lost in my thoughts. I suddenly bumped into someone, Kendall.

"I'm sorry." I said as I tried to steady myself.

He reached for me and I flinched away. He looked so hurt and skated away. Ugh! This was Jett's fault, he did this to me, and he's going to pay. I can't even let Kendall reach out to me. I sighed defeated, and skated over to my brother.

"Help me here?" I asked

"I don't know why you two are fighting this. Tell him how you really feel. Come on Carlos." James said and they skated off hand in hand.

I sighed and looked around. James and Carlos were skating, and Logan was helping Camille, people where having fun all around, then I saw some chick flirting with Kendall. I got mad and skated over.

"Hey Kenny." I said flirty like.

"Hey Ambs. This is Cindy." He said

"Nice to meet you." I said linking my arm with Kendall's, hoping she would get the idea.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So Kendall, tell about yourself." She said being flirty

"Don't you get the picture?! Back the fuck up! He's mine!" I yelled before Kendall could answer.

The rest of the guys looked over at us and smiled at me. She rolled her eyes and skated away almost falling on her ass. Then I looked up at Kendall.

"Why did you do that?" Kendall asked

"Because I realized that I'm head over heels in love with you." I said

I waited for him to react.

"Kenny?" I asked

He just stood there and I bit my lip.

"Ambs, it's time to go!" Logan called over to us.

"Coming! Let's go Kendall." I said grabbing his hand and we started to the exit, then we all put our shoes on and left.


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

Amber's P.O.V:

When we got home I ran off to my room. I plugged my iPod into my speaker set up and blasted Switchfoot through my room. I pulled of my sweater and jeans and put them in the hamper and started to look for my shorts. My door opened and I looked to see Kendall.

"Oh um, shit." He mumbled when he saw that I was just in a thank top and underwear.

He left and I grabbed the closes shorts and put on my flip flops. I ran to my door flung it open and started to look for Kendall. I ran into the living room to find James and Carlos making out. I sighed and went into his and Logan's room to find Logan doing something unimportant.

"Ugh!" I kind of screamed out and stormed out and went down to the pool.

Not my best choice, I didn't find him but Jett was there. I turned on my heels and took off for the park. Before I could get there Jett had grabbed my arm.

"You little bitch!" Jett screamed at me

"Let me go, Jett!" I yelled as I tried to break free

"You are going to pay, you nasty ass hoe!" He yelled then punched me a few times sending me to the floor.

I tried to get up and He kicked me a few good times in my side and I curled up into a ball. He was just about to him me again when I heard someone.

"Get the hell away from her!" The voice yelled.

I looked up and saw it was Kendall and the guys. Kendall went in for the tackle and Logan had to hold him back which gave James the chance to slam Jett's head into the ground. Carlos grabbed James and made him calm down. Kendall turned to me and helped me up and pulled me into a hug as I heard one of the guys calling 911.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled against the top my head.

I wrapped my arms around him trying not to cry.

"Ambs?" Kendall asked

I looked up and noticed how close we were. I moved closer then he closed the gap when he noticed I moved closer. He pulled away and held me until the police showed up. They took a few pictures of my face and side and took Jett with them. They we all headed back up to the apartment. Kendall and I went into my room.

"Did you mean what you said at the ice rink?" He questioned

"Yeah, it was I just wasn't sure I thought they would go away which is where Jett came in. Then today when she started to flirt with you made my blood boil and kissing you is like nothing I have ever experienced." I told him and looked away.

Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Ambs, I have loved you for so long." He said and pulled me closer.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked him

"James." Kendall said sighing

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"You are so beautiful." Kendall said and tucked some hair behind my ear.

I blushed and looked away. I have never been this shy, my brother and I where exactly the same, center of attention.

"Ambs?" He asked

"Yeah." I said as I looked up.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked

"Yes." I said then smiled.

He pulled me closer to his body and smashed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me if that was even possible. I heard some clear their throat. We pulled apart and looked over to see James standing in my doorway.

"Yes?" I asked as I let go of Kendall

"Someone's here to see you?" He said and moved a bit and my ex, Ryan, walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said as Kendall let go of me.

"I told you I was going to visit." Ryan said smirking

"That was over 6 months ago!" I yelled getting mad

Ryan had cheated and Kendall had to listen to me after one of the guys' concerts while they were on tour.

"Oh well it didn't feel like months." Ryan said

"It was." I said as I took Kendall's hand and walked into the living room with Ryan following.

I sat on the couch and snuggled into Kendall's side. Ryan say in one of the chairs.

"So how have you been?" He asked

"Ok." I answered hoping he was getting the idea I had moved on.

"You like it here?" He questioned with distain

"Love it." I said as I let go of Kendall's hand and stood up.

I started to walk to the kitchen when I almost fell and Kendall caught me. He then helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly

I nodded then moved passed him to have Ryan in my face.

"Ambie, you know I missed you, and I know you missed me." Ryan said as he tried to pull me in for a kiss.

Kendall pulled me away and punched Ryan a few times. Then I grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" He growled out.

Ryan held his broken nose and ran out. Kendall went and closed the door and took a few breaths it looked like then made his way over to me.

"You ok-" He started

I cut him off and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell on to the couch. I slowly started to rub against him.


	3. Unconditional Love

**SO I'M GONNA TRY MY HAND AT THIS! THIS IS WHERE THE M RATING COMES IN! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE "SMUT" (lol never thought I would post this…) ANY HOW ENJOY, I'M POSTING WHAT I HAVE SINCE I'MIN THE MIDDLE OF A WRITER'S BLOCK. :P AND HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

Chapter 3: Unconditional Love

Amber's P.O.V: (This will change soonish)

He slowly was growing harder and was push against me. I let out a slight moan against his lips, and he pulled away and I pulled my back. I don't know why but I love the feel running through my body, or the one I have when I'm always with him.

"Amber, we got to stop." He said in a deep voice

"Do you really want to?" I asked pouting

"No, but we can't, especially on the couch." Kendall said

I stood up and grabbed him and almost pulled him to my room. We got there and Kendall looked at me like I crazy.

"What?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked

"Yeah, this is something I have dreamed about." I mumbled out hoping he didn't hear me

I looked down when I felt him next to me.

"I guess it time to make some dreams come true." He said and leaned against me.

I looked up at him and bit my lip. He then attacked my neck and jawline with kisses, and sucked softly on some places on my neck. I let out a soft moan and pulled at his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed me on the bed. He stared at me with his intense green eyes. I shivered lightly and he came down and claimed my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with hair. Slowly I felt his lip part and our tongues fought for a dominance I wanted but gave up. I felt him pull at the bottom of my shirt. He pulled away and I nodded answering the question that was never spoken. He pulled off my shirt.

"Dear God." I heard him mumbled as he took in my purple lace bra.

I bit my lip and looked away. I heard some fabric being moved and I looked over to see Kendall shirtless. I took in a sharp breath. He smirked and came closer to me. I don't understand how he does this to me. He attacked my neck and I let out a soft moan as he started to suck at skin where my shoulder and neck meet. He pulled softly on my shorts and I raised my hips to give him a better access. I pulled at his jeans which he quickly pulled off and I giggled as I saw his pink boxers.

"I blame your red bra." He said

"Awe poor baby, come here." I said and pulled him closer to me.

I kissed him and he unclasped my bra and pulled away to chuck it somewhere. He came down and started to kiss from the hem of my panties up my stomach leaving behind wet kisses. He then took in one of my nipples before I could react. I pulled in a shaky breath. He laughed against my chest and grabbed my other breast and went back to work with me moaning and sighing out. I gripped the sheets in pleasure; he moved away which made me whimper. Then he was pulling at my panties, I lifted my hips and he pulled them off and chucked them in the other direction of my bra. He stopped and stared at me. I blushed and started to cover up when he grabbed my hand.

"Stop, you're so beautiful." He said and I looked at him and pouted

"What?"

"You're wearing too much now." I told him and he released my hand.

He took off his boxers and my breath hitched. God he was amazing.

"See something you like?" He asked against my ear.

I got goose bumps and a jolt down my spine. I never let Jett near my ears. It was creepy when other people did it, but Kendall… he was different. I looked into Kendall's eyes as I felt his hand on my thigh.

"You still sure about this?" He asked

I nodded and he moved his hand closer to my core. I moaned at the sudden contact when he slipped in his finger. He slowly picked up speed and added two my finger.

"Kendall!" I moaned out

"Yeah?" He asked

"I n-need you." I said shakily

He slipped his member into me and I let out a load moan as he groaned. With time the thrust got faster and harder bringing me closer to the edge.

"Kendall!" I moaned and he looked down at me.

"I'm so c-close." I panted out

"Same." He mumbled out.

After a few minutes I felt bliss and then Kendall slumped next to me.

"Amazing." He said and kissed my forehead and I snuggled into his side falling asleep.


	4. A Pissed Off James

Chapter 4: A Pissed Off James!

Kendall's P.O.V:

I was playing with Amber's hair as she sleep. I looked to see it was 7, whoa where did the time go it was about 6ish when I punched Ryan. Ryan, that asshole, I sighed and looked at my hand and saw the bruise.

"Fuck." I mumbled

I heard the front door close and Amber snuggled closer and I held her. Soon I heard James, calling out are names. SHIT! If he found us he would kill me. I looked around to make to see if I could fix the view of the room but no such luck. I sighed and pulled Amber closer, I rather be asleep when he finds us.

James' P.O.V:

I went to look for Kendall and Amber since they weren't answering there phones.

"Kendall!" I called out after I closed the front door.

No Answer.

"Amber!" I yelled

Nothing, I looked in mine and Carlos' room, then Katie's, Mamma Knight's, Kendall and Logan's room. I walked to Amber's room. I stopped and sighed. I hope that I would find them FULLY dressed just how I left them. I opened the door and almost backed out not believing what I saw. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. Kendall and Amber where sleeping in the bed and their clothes all over the place.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled causing Amber to stir.

Amber's P.O.V:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Someone yelled.

I opened my eyes to see Kendall laying there. I smiled then when to roll over when I glanced at my doorway.

"Oh shit." I mumbled when I saw James

"Kendall wake up." I said into his ear then pulled away to shake him.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked into mine.

Kendall's P.O.V:

"Kendall wake up." I heard Amber say into my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked up into her eyes. Why did she look so scared? I sat up and saw James.

"Fuck." I mumbled

"I'm going to walk out. Be in the living room dressed in 10 minutes!" He said loudly and left slamming the door behind him.

"Ambs I'm sorry." I said

"It's fine Kenny." She said and got up.

"Oh god." I mumbled hoping she didn't hear.

"What?" She asked

"You, my beautiful girlfriend, make me very happy." I said as I stood up and she giggled.

"This is not funny." I said and glanced down and my erection.

"Oh, I'm sowwie baby." She said in a tiny voice and came over and kissed me.

I placed her on the bed.

"We have to be real quiet." She mumbled against my lips

I nodded and climbed on top of her. She bit her lip as I lined up with her entrance. I quickly entered and waited and she nodded. I pulled out of her and slammed into her and she gasped.

"Shh." I mumbled

"Faster, please." She moaned out.

I went faster and went in to kiss her to keep her from moaning. I pulled away and I could tell she was close. I was too, I went a little faster and she almost let out a moan when she pulled me in and kissed me.

"Amazing." She mumbled as we pulled apart.

"Let's get dressed so James won't kill us." I said and she nodded and went to look for her underwear.

I grabbed my boxers and sighed as I pulled them on.

Amber's P.O.V:

I grabbed my panties and smiled softly as I thought of how they came off. I put them and grabbed a black bra. I have no regrets really. I'm glad we did this. I pulled on a black tank top and jean shorts. I looked at Kendall who was dressed.

"Time to face the music." I said and held out my hand.

He grabbed it and we walked out to the living room and sat down as James paced in front of us.

"I don't even know where to start." James said

I sighed, him and Carlos where always at it, and the one time he finds out about I'm a slut! Great!

"And you!" James yelled as he turned to Kendall

"Don't even! I wanted this. I even begged him!" I yelled at my brother

James stopped and looked at me.

"Wait, you what?" He asked

"I BEGGED HIM TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!"I yelled finally getting pissed off.

Kendall turned red and I blushed realizing what I yelled.

"That's no excuse." He said

"Really now! What about when Carlos is begging you then what!" I yelled

"That's different!" James yelled

"How?" I asked

He opened his mouth and closed it.

"That's what I thought so the only one at fault here is me!" I growled out.

James sighed and stormed out the apartment.

"Shit." I mumbled and tried not to punch a wall.

That wasn't easy. Kendall grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Breathe babe, just breathe you will be okay. I'll talk to him don't worry." He said and kissed my nose.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks." I said

He let go of me and walked out of the apartment. I went into my room and laid in my bed under the covers. Kendall's sent was still in them. I breathed it in and fell asleep

**I hope everyone is enjoying these! I really enjoy seeing feedback anyone have any tips feel free to review! All reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Fixing The Problem

Chapter 5: Fixing The Problem

Kendall's P.O.V:

Where would James go? I pulled out my phone and called Carlos.

"Hey, Kendall." Carlos answered

"Where are you?" I asked

"The pool." He said

"Is James with you?" I asked

"No." Carlos said sadly

"I need your help."

"With?" Carlos asked

"James found me and Amber in bed after we has sex." I mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh Shit!" Carlos yelled

"Yeah, Amber is pretty upset because of this." I said and rubbed my face and made my way to the elevator.

"Damn." Carlos said

"Meet me in the lobby." I told him

"Ok." Carlos said and we hung up just as I stepped into the elevator.

I put my phone in my pocket as the elevator went down. I stepped out the elevator and found Carlos.

"Okay, Logan is on his way." Carlos said as I got to him

"Thanks, man." I said

"So what did Amber say to James?" Carlos asked

"She told him she begged me to have sex with her. She yelled it at him really." I said as I shook my head

"She did?" Carlos asked disbelief clear on his face.

"Yeah, then he was like that's no excuse. She then brought you up when you're begging him, she was so defensive, and it was sexy." I told him

"Man you got it bad." Carlos said

"I know. Today has been something." I said as Logan walked over.

"Hey guys." Logan said

"Do you need a run down?" I asked

"No." Logan said simply

"Carlos call James, get him to meet you in the apartment and try to talk everything out." Logan said then got up and left.

Carlos and I looked at each other and then left for the apartment. We got there and Carlos headed for the couch.

"I'm going to go check on Amber while you call James." I said and walked to Amber's room.

I opened the door to find her asleep hugging the pillow I used earlier today. I smiled and went back into the living room to see Carlos hanging up.

"Is she okay?" He asked

"Yeah, she's asleep." I said and sat in a chair out of the view of the front door.

Just then the door opened and James came in running to Carlos.

"Are you okay?" James asked Carlos as he took his hand.

"It's what I saw." Carlos said and I checked my phone.

I got a text from Carlos that read: Look upset. I frowned slightly and looked at my hands.

"What did you see babe?" James asked

"Amber is pissed; she took it out on Kendall." Carlos mumbled

I looked up thinking she was mad at me and almost cried.

"Kendall…I'm so sorry. Where is she?" James asked

"She went in her room." I mumbled

James got up and went towards her room. I pulled out my phone and texted her what was going on.

"Thanks Carlos." I said

"Welcome dude." He said and smiled softly.

Amber's P.O.V:

I woke up to my phone vibrating. I saw a text from Kendall and read it quickly. I threw stuff around and got pissed off. Just then James walked in.

"Ambs, you okay?" James asked

"Fuck off." I spat at him

"Amber calm down, please talk to me." He said

"I have nothing to say to you." I mumbled

"What happened with you and Kendall?" He asked

I almost broke down crying wondering if what it would be like if me and Kendall did have a fight.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled and grabbed the pillow Kendall used and hugged it close and cried.

Shit." James said and ran out.

A few minutes later Kendall and James ran in.

"Babe, its okay I'm here." Kendall said and held me while I cried.

"Kendall I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest

"It's okay." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll leave you guys be." James said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" Kendall asked

"I pictured if we really did get into a fight." I said

"That would never happen." Kendall said

I sighed softly and Kendall kissed me softly after.

"I'm guessing this was fixing the problem." I said

"Yep." Kendall said and held me closer

"We should shower before your mom gets back." I stated and he sighed and nodded as he let go of me.

I kissed him and he walked out. I grabbed my white pj shorts, a blue tank top, and my pink underwear set. I picked up my pink fluffy towel, iPod and iHome and walked to my bathroom. I played my Avril Lavigne songs, and showered thinking over the day. CRAP! I still have to tell mom and dad. I can't tell them at all. UGH, great.

**SOOOO I hope you all enjoy this so far I have been behind on sleep so me and my bed have been having a moment so yeah. ENJOY!**


	6. Telling The Parents Part 1

Chapter 6: Telling The Parents Part 1

Amber's P.O.V:

I got out the shower and got dressed and put my hair in a messy bun. I went into my room and hung up my towel, and threw my clothes in the hamper and put my flip flops on. I walked out to the living room to see the guys playing video games and Katie was watching them. Then I saw Mamma Knight in the kitchen. I grabbed my laptop off the counter and sat across from Katie and in plain view of Kendall. I plugged my headphones in and played my favorite playlist. While I was listening Kendall was staring. I looked up and keep trying not to blush. I failed and then Hot by Avril Lavigne came on. I started to sing it and looked directly at Kendall. He turned red and tried to keep playing. I giggled and keep singing and watching him. Then Epic by the guys came on and I unplugged my headphones. James paused the game.

"Oh hell yeah!" James said loudly causing Katie to roll her eyes and leaving the room.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at her as she left. I laughed and the guys started to dance. I put my laptop down afraid I was going to drop it from laughing so hard. Towards the end of the song Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Then Cover girl came on and he wrapped him arms around my waist as he sang, which had me blushing and biting my lip.

"Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl." He sang to me then kissed my cheek.

I smiled and looked around just as Logan started to sing and he smiled at us. After that 'That's How You Know' by Demi Lovato came on. I looked up at Kendall and sang along. When it ended I kissed him.

"I do love you." He mumbled and kissed my nose.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight called out and we all went to sit down.

Kendall sat next to me and held my hand under the table.

"Um mom?" He asked

"Yes, honey?" She asked back

"I have something to tell you." He said

"That would be?" She questioned

"Me and Amber are dating." Kendall answered

Her eyes got big and she smiled.

"Finally." She said

I bit my lip and smiled softly and pulled my hand from Kendall's and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over at James who was frowning and gave me a small smile. I sighed and looked down.

"May I be excuse?" I asked

"Of course." Momma Knight and nodded slightly.

I got up and went to my room. I got under the blanket and cuddled with the pillow Kendall was using. It smelt like him, and then I sighed. How is my mom going to react? Ugh, I need to tell her. Just then my door opened. I looked up to see Kendall in his pajama pants, standing in the doorway.

"Want company?" He asked

"Yes please." I answered

I let go of my pillow as he walked over. He got in my bed and I cuddled into his side.

"You want to talk?" He asked softly

I shook my head no and he sighed. He turned off the light and started to rub my back while humming. I sighed lightly and feel asleep.


	7. Telling The Parents Part 2

Chapter 7: Telling The Parents Part 2

The Next Day:

Amber's P.O.V:

I woke up to ringing, my phone really.

"Hello?" I mumbled into my phone.

"Did I wake you up, Ambs?" Kendall asked

"Yeah." I said and got up sighing.

"Missing me?" He asked

"Yes, where are you?" I asked as I moved to my closet.

"Studio, come down here please." He begged

"Alright." I answered with a smile.

"Yes! I'll see you when you get here." Kendall said like an excited child and then hung up.

I open the door to my closet and started to look for something to wear. I pulled out a sequin tunic tank, women's AE painted denim shorties, and my grey converse. (Polyvore: untitled / set? Id =16761006) I put my clothes on and went into the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts. I then made sure I had my phone and headphones, after I grabbed my skateboard and left for Rocque Records after I finished my pop tart. When I walked in Kendall almost tackled me with a hug.

"Hey." He said

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

He then grabbed my hand and we went over to the recording booth. Something was up, James was so forcing a smile. I pouted and I let go of Kendall's hand.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing." Kendall said

"Kendall, what is going on?" I asked

"No-" He started

"You DOGS ready to go on TOUR tomorrow?" Gustavo asked loudly

"W-what? You're leaving?!" I yelled at the guys.

"Ambs –" Kendall started

"No! You are just going to leave and not say anything!" I yelled as the tears started to roll down my face.

"I was going to tell you!" He yelled

"WHEN?! WHEN YOU LEFT?!" I yelled my question at him

"No, today at home." He said loudly

"You know what?" I stated

"What?" He asked

"This won't work." I said pointing a finger between me and Kendall

"W-what?" He stuttered out.

"I can't do this. To know that there are girls yelling your name and being for you to marry them, every other night kills me!" I yelled and started to cry harder.

"Ambs, just listen to me." James said

"No." I mumbled

"Ambs?" Kendall asked

"We can talk later." I said and ran out, grabbing my skateboard as I did so.

I finally got to the Palmwoods and ran to 2J and into my room. I threw my skateboard down and flopped down onto my bed. I cried into my pillow for an unknown time period when I heard my door open. I didn't look which caused the four guys to sit around me. I rolled over to see James and Kendall. I sat up and looked over to see Carlos and Logan.

"Amber you know we didn't mean to hurt you. This wasn't how we wanted to tell you. Things happen, and you don't have to worry about anything since you are allowed on tour this time." Logan said

"What things?" I asked

"You and Jett started to get really serious, we started to do a lot more work." James answered.

"Am I really allowed this time?" I asked

"Yeah, James begged when he noticed he missed his little sister." Carlos told me

"I really hate when you guys do this?" I mumbled

"Do what?" Kendall asked

"Where you all answer questions, and I have to look all around!" I said loudly

They laughed and hugged me. Then Kendall noticed I still wasn't smiling.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked

I sighed and looked down.

"Ambs?" James asked

I looked at him, and didn't look at his eyes knowing he can read me like an open book.

"You know you can tell us anything." Logan said

"Can I talk to Kendall alone?" I asked looking around

They nodded and left me and Kendall alone.

"What's going on?" He asked

"I'm worried about telling my mom." I mumbled

"Oh, um your mom scares me." Kendall said

"I know, I just want you with me when I tell her." I told him

"Of course, where else would I be?" He asked

"Not here." I answered

"Ok, fine. So when are you going to call her?"

"Umm." I mumbled

"How about now." He said and went for my phone.

He handed it to me and I called my mom. After the third ring she final picked up.

"Brooke Diamond speaking." She answered

"Hey mommy, how are you?" I asked and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Fine, how are you?" She asked sounding happier

"Great, um I called because I need to tell you something." I told her

"What is it?" She asked sounding very worried

"Well you see I am um well I'm dating Kendall." I mumbled out

"Oh really whatever happened to that Jett guy?" She asked

"Oh um yeah." I mumbled

"Well?" She asked

"Go get James." I said to Kendall

"Amber?" She asked as Kendall left the room

"Um give me a second mom." I said

A few seconds later James and Kendall walked in.

"Here." I said and gave him my phone.

"Hello?" James asked and Kendall sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked and I shook my head and snuggled into his side.

**My internet was out and I had to rewrite this chapter so I hope you enjoy this one and I will try my hardest update!**


	8. Finding Out

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Finding Out

Amber's P.O.V:

"Hey mom." James said and I bit my lip.

"What?" Kendall questioned

"Just listen and be here." I said and he nodded

James' P.O.V:

"Hey mom." I said

"What's going on?" She asked

"What wasn't said or where did she leave off?" I asked

"Something about Jett." She said and I almost growled out in anger.

"He shouldn't even be living for what he did to her! To hit a girl is something you were taught not to do! I swear if I could I would rip him limb for limb." I spat into the phone.

"HE HIT HER?" My mother yelled into the phone scaring me out of my anger.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled out and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is she okay? How did you found out? Does she need to come? And what about Kendall?" She questioned

"She's fine, Kendall is the one who found out, he's been a big help." I sighed out in defeat

"He was always such a good guy." Mom said sighed out

"Well mom we are going out for lunch so we'll talk later." I told her

"Okay sweetheart, tell Amber I love her and I love you too."

"Okay mom, love you too." I said and we hung up.

I turned to Amber and kneeled down in front of her.

"Ambs, you okay?" I asked

She nodded and I handed her, her phone.

"Mom said she loves you." I told her

She smiled and looked at me. So much has happened that her eyes no longer had just those happy memories. I could see the pain in her eyes, I sighed.

"Where to for lunch?" I asked

"Anywhere." Amber said

"Alright be ready in 10 you two." I said and stood up and walked out.

Kendall's P.O.V:

I rubbed Amber's back as her brother walked out.

"Babe?" I asked

"Yeah?" she asked softly

"You okay?" I asked her

She nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to wash my face be right back." She informed me and walked away.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. The past two days have been drama filled. I got up and picked up her skateboard and something caught my eye. It was a ring with her birthstone. Where was this from? I stood up and looked it over. Just then Amber walked in.

"Babe, where did you get this?" I asked know none of us guys gave it to her.

"It's a ring Jett gave me last week." She said as she took it out my hand.

Why was it given to her and was it to buy her off from telling, how much other shit was bought for that very reason? I watched her throw it out the window; no could it be he paid her off.

"You ready?" I asked hoping she wouldn't notice my over thinking.

"Yeah, come on." She said and grabbed my hand as we made our way out.

* * *

**Things will pick up soon! But I didn't realize how much rewriting I would have to do... So yeah enjoy and I'm working on a story of how close Amber and James are and why he is so overprotective...So BAM CHAPTER 9 SOON (I hope.)**


	9. Reliving The Past

**I'M SOOO SORRY! So I started college and I need a break as I settled down. Any how I'm back and here's chapter 9! ENJOY! ^-^**

Chapter 9: Reliving The Past

Amber's P.O.V.:

Kendall has been acting weird since we left for lunch. I don't know and he won't tell me why, let alone talk about it. I think it has to do with the ring. I grabbed my pajamas and made my way to the bathroom and suddenly I had a flash back.

"_You fucking bitch!" Jett yelled and went to swing for a punch and I ducked_

_He grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall._

"_Now you think you can hide and run from what you have done!?" He spat at me._

_He slapped me and I let out a small whimper, and started to cry._

"_You're a fucking dog." He growled and pushed me to the floor and kicked me a few times before he left me on the floor crying._

I gasped and walked into the bathroom before one of the guys saw me crying. I locked the door and turned on the water and looked into the mirror noticing I was just the person Jett wanted to be, his bitch. I cried harder and stripped and sat on the bathtub floor as the water ran over me. Flash back after flash back hit.

_I was sitting on the couch in Jett's apartment when he came and sat down. He reached out and I jumped back._

"_You think I'm going to hit you?" He asked and I looked away_

_He started too laughed and pushed me off the couch and onto the glass coffee table. I held back my tears and tried to get up. Jett grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up._

"_If I was going to hit you I want to see your face as I do it. I love to see the fear in your eyes." He said as he stroked my face_

_I slapped his hand away and he pushed me back. I stumbled but didn't fall. He pushed me into a wall._

"_Well now you have to learn a new lesson." Jett mumbled and punched me in the stomach._

"_Jett please." I begged_

_He laughed and pushed me onto the floor and sat on me about to choke me when his phone rang and he left me there crying._

I held back the scream and started to scrub at my skin. It was bright red when I had finished. I got out, put on my pajamas, threw my hair into a bun, and ran to bed.

The Next Day:

I woke up to the sun shining into my face. I rolled over and saw it was almost noon. I shot up and realized the guys started their tour today! SHIT! I grabbed my phone, and saw a missed call from Kendall. I had to call him right away.

"Hello?" Kendall asked

"Hey." I mumbled still waking up

"Oh you're up." He said

"Yeah." I said as I started to get out of bed

"The first concert is here in LA. We are at the studio, so in about an hour we should be back to get you and our stuff." Kendall said

"Okay." I said with a sigh of relief

He hung up before I could even say bye. He didn't even say bye. He is upset and I have no idea why. I went to my closet and pulled out my suit case and duffel bag. I packed up my stuff and headed to the shower. I got dressed and French braided my hair. I went and grabbed a granola bar, just as I sat on the couch the guys walked in.

"Hey guys!" I said as I stood up

"Ambs!" James, Carlos, and Logan called out and gave me hugs.

Kendall headed straight for his room.

"What the fuck?" I asked out loud

"Ambs, go talk to him." Logan said.

**Hope you enjoyed this now to finish up chapter 10 and start typing 11! **

**MoMo ^-^ **


	10. Finding The Problem

**Ugh so posting these chapters is going to be like a stress reliever. College has been well a pain in my ass! Anyway onto chapter 10! :D **

Chapter 10: Finding The Problem

Amber's P.O.V.:

"So you're not even going to talk to me?" I asked Kendall as I entered his and Logan's room.

"I rather not." He mumbled

"Why are you even being like this?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Being like what?" He asked standing up straighter

"An asshole! Do you even care?" I yelled and tears started to roll down my face.

He sighed and looked away.

"Get out, just get out." He said

"You're pushing me away, why?" I asked

"Get out Amber!" He yelled

"Asshole." I mumbled and then walked out.

I slammed the door and headed to the living room trying not to break down.

"Ambs?" Logan asked

I just shook my head and sat down on the couch and started to cry. Then I heard a loud bag and yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"JAMES STOP!"

"KENDALL, NO!"

I looked up and Logan and Carlos where trying to break James and Kendall up. James had just pushed Kendall up against the wall and Kendall punched him in the stomach.

"No." I mumbled and shot up and ran over. "STOP!" I yelled

I pulled on James' shirt and Logan and Carlos helped me. Logan got in front of Kendall as Carlos and I moved James onto couch.

"James please don't." I mumbled as I sat next to him.

He wrapped his arms around.

"Amber, I can't just let you get hurt. Not again." James mumbled

I started to cry and cuddled into James' side. I felt more arms around me and realized it was Carlos.

"Shh it's okay." He said.

I sat up and wiped my face trying to calm down. Carlos rubbed my back and Logan and Kendall slowly walked over.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't mean for this to happen." I mumbled

"How much have we been through together, all five of us?" Kendall asked as he knelt down in front of me.

"Too much." I said

"How many fights have we had?" Logan asked

"Way too many." I mumbled

"You are just too important, you keep us grounded." Carlos said

"Amber, I almost lost you, we all almost lost you once." James said

I started to cry and they all hugged me.

The one thing I know is that is they let Kendall closest and I could hear his heart beat. He was so important, they all are. When I calm down enough we all got our stuff and headed over to the guys sound check. Just as the guys got half way through sound check my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Miss Diamond?" A female voice asked

"This is her, who are you?" I asked

"I'm from the local police department; we would like to inform you that Jett was released earlier today." She said

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." I said

"You're welcome, Goodbye now." She said as she hung up.

"Your ass is mine." I mumbled.

Just then arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey babe." Kendall said into my ear.

"Hey." I said as I blushed and then turned to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing. How long until the concert?" I asked making a mental plan.

"An hour or 2." He said and then kissed my forehead.

"Okay I'll be back. I forgot something at home." I said

"You want me to come?" He asked as he let go of me.

"No, wait for my call." I said and grabbed James' car keys.

"Alright, bye Amber." He said and kissed me

I pulled away blushing, and he laughed.

"Bye." I said and waved as I walked away.

I got in the car and made my way to the Palmwoods. I got there and went up the Jett's floor. I checked I had my pocket knife and grabbed a big rock out of the vase holding the plant there. I went to his door and knocked. I ran and hid behind a corner. The door flew open and I threw the rock, over handed and it hit the other side of the hallway. Jett went to see what it was and I ran in and looked for a place to hide. I remember the bookcase that was put in the weirdest place but had the perfect shadow and part of the curtain covered the top. Just as I got comfortable I heard him sigh and close the door.

"I know you're up there Amber." He said

Fuck. I stayed put and waited to see what would happen. I heard his footsteps get closer; suddenly the curtain was yanked away.

"Well hello love." He said and I sighed

I got down and made sure I gave myself to run if needed. This was stupid I know but I need to tell him that just because I didn't press charges doesn't mean he can come near me.

"I knew you couldn't say away babe." He said and went in for a kiss.

I slapped him and I saw the glint in his eyes.

"I just wanted to talk; I just didn't know how to approach you." I mumbled more to myself then him.

"Talk." He commanded

"You are always such a dickhead." I said

"Yet you loved it." He said and smiled

"And the fact you think like that, ugh. Jett you can come after me, no calls, no text. Nothing, it wouldn't be right and I'm not pressing charges wasn't your free pass." I said

He suddenly pushed me against wall.

"You think you can just get rid of me?" He asked

"Get off!" I yelled and pushed against him.

"Don't push me away." He said

I kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees. I pushed him over and kicked him into the stomach a few times.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore!" I yelled

He pulled my ankle and I screamed as I fell.

"You're still my bitch." He said and sat on my stomach.

He slapped me a few times.

"Don't you remember, I own you and will forever!" He yelled

"No you don't!" I yelled and pushed him off then reached into my pocket as I got up and hit call.

"Yes! I do!" He yelled

He pushed me against the wall and I pulled out the pocket knife. Carlos' dad had given us all good pointers. I slightly pushed him, just enough for him to feel it. He jumped back.

"Come at me again and I will stab you." I growled out

"You came to me sweetheart." He said

"You shouldn't even be out." I told him.

"Watch your back babe. You are going to wish you never fucked me over!" He yelled

"You are a fucking asshole!" I yelled

"Now!" He yelled

I felt a pair arms grabbed me. I stabbed into one of the arms the person let go and I stabbed him just so I wouldn't have someone else after me.

"You really are like me." Jett said and wrapped his arm over me.

Just then I noticed I killed this man.

"No, let me go. I'm nothing like you." I said and fell to my knees trying not to cry.

I stupidly dropped the pocket knife. Jett grabbed me up and the pocket knife. He slammed me into the wall and smirked. He then took the knife and moved some hair out of my face.

"What a shame is something was to happen to that pretty face." He said and moved softly against my face lucky not cutting me.

I saw him smirk and then I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach.

**So what do you think? Also this chapter goes out to ****OxyBtrSwag! Lol but I love the reviews! :D**


	11. UPDATE! I'm sorry

_**HEY GUYS! So this is just an update, I hate to leave you guys hanging but I'm getting ready for midterms (ewwww lol), but I just wanted to tell you guys I made a blog, you guys want to check it. I hope you are all having a good day! Again I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I just don't like posting half ass shit.**_

_**~MoMo~**_


End file.
